carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
V.I.L.E. (2019)
Villains International League of Evil, (a.k.a V.I.L.E.), is a criminal organization featured on 2019 Netflix series. V.I.L.E. is not just a criminal syndicate but a global conglomerate as well. Their existence is seen as a myth to organizations like Interpol, but members of A.C.M.E. know for certain they exist, but even they only have a hunch to go on, and the Instructors will go to any lengths to keep it that way. V.I.L.E. makes an assortment of products, ranging from smartphones to imitation rice and even toothpaste. They also have been responsible for manipulating financial markets causing economic recessions, corporate fraud and engaging in white-collar crimes. To the uninitiated and to cover their syndicate secret, they are known as the Valuable Imports, Lavish Exports company. Structure V.I.L.E. is apparently lead by a council of five called The Faculty who live on the Isle of V.I.L.E. and also teach their own unique courses at V.I.L.E. Academy. The group is primarily focused on stealing rare and unique treasures around the globe, as well as stealing and sabotaging new technologies and other items for their own purposes, which seem to be mainly to increase their money, power, and influence. However, they are not above participating in far more serious forms of crime, such as murder, kidnapping, torture, human testing, and acts of terrorism, should the need for such tactics arise. The Faculty members have all been shown to take a democratic approach when making important decisions among themselves, usually putting it to a vote when either supporting or rejecting an idea. The academy only graduates forty students per year (known as 'The Forty Thieves'), and demand nothing less than utter perfection. Students at V.I.L.E. Academy go on to be V.I.L.E. agents, who engage in criminal misdeeds around the world, which are planned out in accordance with the budget determined by V.I.L.E.'s accountant Cookie Booker, who, for security reasons, must deliver the hard drive with the information on it in person. She travels to V.I.L.E. island by boat to avoid detection and does this only once per year on December First. V.I.L.E. agents are instructed to leave no witnesses to a crime. If they are seen by a witness, they are to use deadly force to silence them, no matter what. If a V.I.L.E. agent is caught by the authorities, The Cleaners are sent to retrieve the agent, then dispose of them once they have had their mind wiped of any knowledge of V.I.L.E. by brainwashing machines. This ensures that V.I.L.E.'s operations remain hidden. According to the Chief, only about six suspected V.I.L.E. agents have ever been caught in the past twenty years. (If you want to work the math, 40 graduates times 20 years is 800. So if 6 out of 800 have ever been caught, that means the capture rate is 0.75% over that 20 year time span.) Members Only the members of V.I.L.E. get to know its true name. The Faculty * Coach Brunt * Countess Cleo * Professor Gunnar Maelstrom * Dr. Saira Bellum * Roundabout * Shadowsan (formerly) * Dexter Wolfe (formerly) Current members * The Captain * Cookie Booker * Dash Haber * The Cleaners: Boris and Vlad * At least 800 V.I.L.E. graduates Field agents/VILE Operatives * Le Chevre * El Topo * Tigress * Mime Bomb * Paper Star * Lady Dokuso * The Mechanic * The Driver * Neal the Eel * Otter Man * Moose Boy Former members * Carmen Sandiego/Black Sheep (defected) * Shadowsan (defected) * Crackle (memories erased) * Six suspected V.I.L.E. agents who were captured in the past 20 years (presumed memories erased) History Past V.I.L.E.'s first recorded crime took place roughly twenty years ago. It's currently unknown if the organization started around this time or if this was simply the first time one of their crimes had ever been noticed. Regardless the incident eventually brought them to the attention of their rival organization ACME, who would go on to devote much of their time and resources into trying to stop V.I.L.E.. Approximately 20 years ago, Shadowsan discovered an abandoned baby girl just outside of Buenos Aires, Argentina. Shadowsan brought the girl back to the Isle of V.I.L.E., where she would spend her entire childhood being raised among thieves. The girl was found without a note, so she was given her code name: Black Sheep, early. Her only personal possession was a set of Russian nesting dolls. Every year, on the 1st of December, Black Sheep would throw water balloons at Cookie Booker when she came to deliver V.I.L.E.'s budget for the coming year. Black Sheep in School After secretly making contact with a White Hat Hacker over a phone she had stolen, Black Sheep requested she be enrolled in the academy, out of a desire to get out and see the world. Four of the five masterminds agreed to Black Sheeps request, the exception being Shadowsan. Coach Brunt gave orientation to the new class of aspiring V.I.L.E. operatives. Among them Graham, later known as Crackle, Sheena, later known as Tigress, Antonio, later known as El Topo, Jean Paul, later known as Le Chevre, and an unnamed silent classmate who would later be known as Mime Bomb. As the classes went on, it quickly became clear that Black Sheep was excelling in most, if not all, of her lessons at an extraordinary pace to the point where she was deemed a prodigy by her teachers. The students spent the next year learning how to be elite agents of V.I.L.E.. They learned self defense from Coach Brunt, nimble touch from Shadowsan, eye for detail from Countess Cleo, support gear from Dr. Bellum, and general aspects of crime from Professor Maelstrom. On December 1st, Black Sheep pulled her usual water balloon prank on Cookie Booker, and her classmates joined in. This was considered unacceptable by the faculty who threatened expulsion. Ultimately, they decided to give the students detention. When the time came for final exams, Shadowsan sabotaged Black Sheep. He knew she would never accept the truth of V.I.L.E. and he knew what the faculty would do to her when she said no. Black Sheep confronted Shadowsan about this and he angrily refuted her claim. Black Sheep, in an effort to prove herself, stowed away on the helicopter that was taking her classmates to their first caper. What she didn't know was that she was seen by Mime Bomb, who was actually a spy for the faculty. The helicopter took the graduates to Casablanca, Morocco, where they were to steal a recently discovered gem, the Eye of Vishnu, from an archeological dig sight. At first, all was going well, but Black Sheep befriended the head archeologist and caused the caper to go wrong. In the end though, Black Sheep was incapacitated by the cleaners and the V.I.L.E. agents successfully stole the gem. After learning that the ideology she had grown up with was a lie, Black Sheep returned to V.I.L.E. island, where she had to repeat an entire year of school while enduring Coach Brunt's guilt, Dr. Bellum's servalance, Countess Cleo's "attempts to tame her wild side", and Professor Maelstrom's psychological examinations. Black Sheep pretended to focus on her school work, but really, she was just biding her time. It was around this time that she would first cross paths with her rival, the mysterious Paper Star. Paper Star was a new student who had started attending the academy that year. Like Black Sheep, Paper Star was believed to be a prodigy, but unlike Black Sheep, Paper Star was shown to be mentally unstable. On one occasion, Carmen watched Paper Star skipping into Shadow-San's class. When Shadow-San began his demonstration, Paper Star threw a origami shuriken which he easily dodged. The origami star would end up ripping a hole in the paper door much to Shadow-San's displeasure. That December 1st, when Cookie came to deliver the hard drive containing V.I.L.E.'s budget for the coming year, Black Sheep planed to stow away on the boat. Black Sheep however, saw an opportunity to steal the hard drive and sabotage V.I.L.E.. Black Sheep followed Cookie into the elevator that lead down to the server room and pulled a bait and switch, swapping the hard drive with a tool box. When Cookie noticed this, she sounded the alarm, sending the island into lockdown. Black Sheep attempt to escape through the storm drain, but it had since been bolted shut since she was last there. Black Sheep instead trapped Cookie, who had received clearance to leave, took her hat and coat, and, with her face hidden, walked out the front door. Brunt and Maelstrom discovered Cookie tied up and alerted the cleaners and the captain. Black Sheep managed to beat the captain and take the boat keys. The cleaners prepared the helicopter for takeoff, only to discover that the engine had been sabotaged. Shadowsan, with his sword drawn, charged toward Black Sheep, but Black Sheep got the boat started and away from the dock before Shadowsan could reach her. Black Sheep left V.I.L.E. island behind, vowing never to return. Train to Paris Several months after Black Sheeps departure, V.I.L.E. had suffered a string of losses due to the actions of Black Sheep, who had adopted a new name, Carmen Sandiego. The faculty decided to send Crackle to convince Carmen to return to V.I.L.E. as a full fledged operative, or, failing that, eliminate her. Carmen had come to Poities, France to finally steal back the Eye of Vishnu, which was being kept in a V.I.L.E. owned building. However, she instead chose to steal something else, the nesting dolls she left behind when she left the island. The nesting dolls had a tracker on them which lead Crackle right to Carmen. Crackle attempted to learn more about his former classmate and was regaled by Carmens life story. Crackle tried to convince Carmen to return to the island. She refused. Crackle attempted to eliminate her, but she easily beat him in a quick fight. She wrapped the unconsious Crackle in her coat and left him for the Interpol agent who had followed her from Poities. Crackle was taken to the local police station for questioning, but the cleaners got him out before he could be interrogated. Crackle was then brought back to the island to be properly 'decommissioned'. Rice Fungus in Indonesia After the issue of Crackle being caught was delt with, the faculty noted that Carmen was on route to Java, Indonesia, where Dr. Bellum keeps "certain... assets". V.I.L.E. was planning on using a genetically engineered fungus to destroy rice crops in Indonesia, forcing the people to buy V.I.L.E. brand imitation rice (which tastes disgusting) at unreasonable prices. Once it was discovered that Carmen was on her way, the R&D lab where the fungus was being developed was abandoned. Tigress was taking the fungus by truck to a nearby festival that was happening near a number of rice fields. The plan was to load the fungus into sky rockets and launch them as part of the festival fireworks show. Carmen's team managed to catch up with the truck and Tigress who had a score to settle with Carmen, engaged her in battle. In the end, Tigress managed to get away with the fungus. Tigress made it to the festival and set up the bad fireworks. She informed Dr. Bellum that everything was ready to go, but Dr. Bellum reminded Tigress of V.I.L.E. protocol. "Nothing must seem out of the ordinary." Dr. Bellum ordered Tigress to wait until the scheduled launch time and not to fire the rockets any sooner. Tigress pointed out that this would risk another visit by "Fedora the explora". Carmen revealed herself to Tigress immediately afterward. Tigress requested permission to break protocol and fire the rockets immediately, but the scatterbrained Dr. Bellum wasn't paying attention and was unable to hear the request before the transmission was interrupted. Tigress engaged Carmen in hand-to-hand combat, which then turned into a bojutsu duel using acrobat stilts. Eventually, Tigress was able to knock Carmen down and light the fuse on the fireworks, however, while Tigress was distracted by the fight, Carmen's Team had replaced the fungus rockets with regular ones. Dr. Bellum lamented that she now had warehouses full of imitation rice with no way to unload it all. She then proceeded to complete Crackle's memory erasing. Gold Coin in Ecuador V.I.L.E. had sent Le Chevre and El Topo to scavenge an old sunken ship off the coast of Ecuador for possible treasure. While underwater, El Topo encountered Carmen, who had found a gold coin. El Topo attempted to take the coin, but it was eaten by a fish. He tried to capture the fish, but it got caught in a fishing net. El Topo was able to put a tracker on the boat as Carmen broke the tube to his oxygen tank. Meanwhile, Le Chevre was confronting Carmens team, but had to abandon that to save a drowning El Topo. The human goat and the human mole contacted Professor Maelstrom to tell him about the coin, which they wrongly assumed was worth a fortune. Professor Maelstrom said he wanted a new pair of cuff links. Le Chevre and El Topo assured Professor Maelstrom that he would be able to buy countless cuff links, and a new shirt for each pair, and his own personal golf course where he could wear his new shirts. El Topo even offered to deal with gophers. Professor Maelstrom corrected them, stating that he wanted to melt the coin into cuff links. El Topo and Le Chevre followed the fish up the mountains to an auction being held at the fish market in Quito. Discovering which fish had the coin was not difficult, due to Zack bidding 150,000 dollars after Carmen told him to "bid to win". El Topo went under the auction stage and cut a hole in the floor to steal the fish and crawled under the floor to the fish storage room in the back of the auction house, where he was confronted by Carmen. In the following fight the fish got swung around, causing the coin to be tossed out of the fish's mouth without the V.I.L.E. agents noticing. The two left the building with the coinless fish. Countess Cleo's Art Auction V.I.L.E. mastermind, Countess Cleo had been having V.I.L.E. agents steal the paintings of the artist, Johannes Vermeer, and had replaced the with amazingly accurate forgeries. She planned to auction the paintings, that had a combined value that could easily surpass a billion dollars. Cleo had already stolen 33 of the 34 works by Vermeer. The only one left was 'Woman in Blue Reading a Letter'. Before Cleo could arrange its theft, it was stolen by a mysterious individual calling herself 'The Duchess'. Cleo and the Dutchess made a deal. The painting for $30,000,000. Cleo sent her personal courier, Dash Haber, to confirm authenticity. Dash had forgotten to adjust his watch for the different time zone and ended up arriving an hour early. There, Dash met Zack, who claimed to be 'The Duke'. Dash was about to take the painting and transfer the funds, but Zack stopped him with a throat-cutting gesture. Dash called Cleo and told her that the Duke wanted to meet in person. Cleo agreed to give the Duke an invitation to her pre-auction dinner party. The next day, the Cleaners arrived to take the Duke to Cleo's Swiss chatue. Countess Cleo arrived to meet the Duke following an introduction from Dash. Cleo asked for the work of art. The Duke complied and Dash took the painting to the vault to be stored with the other 33 after confirming authenticity and wiring the funds. Cleo brought the Duke to the dinning room, which was filled with various criminals from around the world. Cleo announced that the auction would take place after dinner. Before dessert could be served, inspector Devineaux burst in and announced the presence of a female thief in the building. The cleaners were about to take him out, for fear that he was talking about Cleo. He clarified that he was talking about, Carmen Sandiego. After Devineaux left, Cleo called off dessert and went to check the paintings. She discovered that all of them were gone. In their places, were 33 empty frames and 1 frame that was decorated by the mark of Carmen Sandiego. Cleo ordered the Cleaners to "scrub" the chatue. The next morning, the building had been burned down. Opera in the Outback V.I.L.E., interested in getting into the business of space travel, developed a plan for destroying the credibility of an Australian space agency so they could easily take over. Paper War in India Professor Maelstrom gave out a presentation about himself and how his deranged mind works and was about to talk about the Magna Carta when Coach Brunt pointed out a picture of a lion cub sniffing its own tail. He then explained that the Magna Carta was the British equivalent of the American Constitution, created more than 500 years earlier. Currently every known surviving original copy of the document, all 17 of them were gathered together for the first time ever, in a museum in Mumbai, India. He assigned his newest star pupil, Paper Star, to collect the Magna Carta, much to Shadowsans annoyance. Paper Star easily took out the security cameras on the night of the heist and engaged in a fight with Carmen Sandiego before escaping with the Magna Carta, leaving the museum a mess. Paper Star took refuge at the Elephanta Caves where Le Chevre was supposed to pick up the Magna Carta, but she decided to take them to the next post herself; the location of which, she learned after cutting his hands. Le Chevre reported to the Faculty, begging for forgiveness for succumbing to Paper Stars torcher. Going by an alias, "Tammy Origami", Paper Star took a train to Agra. Carmen Sandiego then became engaged in another fight against Paper Star and managed to outwit her by using the rushing wind against the paper. She tried to drop the Magna Carta, but Carmen managed to catch them before returning them to Julia Argent, who happened to be on the same train with Devineaux. Paper Star returned to V.I.L.E. Island, where she was berated for her failure by Maelstrom. She admits to the failure but later reveals Devineaux's stolen ACME keycard to the faculty, claiming that she "never returns empty handed". Postage Stamp in San Francisco The Kidnapping of Inspector Devineaux Upon uncovering the history behind Chase Devineaux, the faculty began to suspect that he was working with Carmen Sandiego, which is how she was able to succeed in foiling their plans. Initially, Professor Maelstrom wanted to send Paper Star on the case as she brought them to ACME, but Shadowsan decides to go deal with the case, to the surprise of the other faculty members. As Shadowsan was ready for departure, Coach Brunt decides to go along with him, much to his chagrin. Gallery VILEcustompng.png|Their logo The Faculty 5c420c2f52414761fe1b9345.jpg|Coach Brunt Pr.GM2.png|Professor Maelstrom Countess cleo.png|Countess Cleo Dr bellum.png|Dr. Bellum RB.png|Roundabout Current members Cookie Booker 11022019.png|Cookie Booker The Captain 12022019.png|The Captain Dash-haber-carmen-sandiego-8.07.jpg|Dash Haber The_Cleaners.png|The Cleaners: Boris and Vlad Field agents Tigress 11022019.png|Tigress Le chevre.png|Le Chevre El Topo3.png|El Topo Mime_Bomb.png|Mime Bomb Paper_Star.png|Paper Star Former members File:2019_Carmen_Sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego/Black Sheep Crackle 2019.jpg|Crackle Shadowsan.png|Shadowsan File:Wolfe.png|Dexter Wolfe Category:V.I.L.E. (2019) Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) organizations Category:Organizations Category:A to Z